Dance Moms
by TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb01
Summary: What happens when Abby pushes Brooke too far? What if Maddie was no longer her favorite? What happens when Paige feels unwanted? R&R!
1. Pyramid with an Upset Abby

_**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my second fanfiction. Read my first one, please! In case you haven't read the other one, I was recently diagnosed with Aucte Luekimia. I don't think I spelled that right, but honestly I don't care. If I don't update, that's probably why. If I spell anything wrong, I am sorry. If I misspell something, please tell me what and how to correctly spell it.\**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Dance Moms. I just know Brooke.. haha. Not kidding, I really know Brooke. **_

Maddie's POV

As I waited for pyramid to begin, I looked over at Paige. She had broke her foot for the second time last week. I feel bad for her, because she has to take notes on ballet. Normally I was excited for pyramid, but not this week. The competition last week wasn't good at all. We didn't place on any of the 5 dances we did, and 2 weeks from now was nationals. I turned to see Abby walk in.

Abby's POV:

"Get out there, now!" I yelled. I was furious with the girls about last weeks competition. If it were possible, I wouldn't send anyone to nationals. "Everyone of you was in a dance, and you all failed me. I'm hurt that you would do so good throughout the week, then do so badly at the competition! I'm also mad with you Maddie, because you showed no emotion, your feet weren't pointed, and your extensions were horrible!" I yelled at Maddie. I saw tears streaming down her face. I didn't want to yell at her, but I was really mad that the Cathy actually beat us last week. Just then, Melissa interjected.

Melissa's POV:

I couldn't take her yelling at my daughter. "Abby, excuse me. I wanted to share with everyone that I am expecting, and I found out the day of the competition. It distracted Maddie and I'm terribly sorry." I was really sorry. I shouldn't have told her yet. "I'm happy for you, but Maddie should have pushed that to the back of her mind. I'm also sorry for making you cry." I stepped back, and Holly looked at me. "Congrats, Melissa!" she screamed. Everyone started clapping, and I suddenly felt sick. I ran out of the room, past Gianna, and went into the bathroom. "Melissa, are you okay?" asked Gianna. I was knealing infront of the toilet, throwing up the water I had drank earlier, along with breakfast. Gianna held my hair back, and Maddie and Mckenzie came in.

Brooke's POV:

I was so happy for Melissa. I was looking over and I saw her run out of the room. Maddie, Mckenzie, and Chloe ran behind her. Abby told us to start stretching, and so we did. When they all came back in, Melissa looked pale. I ran up and hugged her, and she hugged me back. Then we got started with the pyramid.

Abby's POV:

(A/N: I'm just going to do a pyramid from another episode...)

Bottom: Mckenzie, Maddie, Paige, Nia,

Middle: Kendall, Chloe,

Top: No one

"Okay, so you know that Nationals are two weeks from Friday. Today we will be attending Believe again. Chloe has a solo, and so does Brooke. Kendall, Mckenzie, and Nia will be in a group dance. Maddie and Kendall have a solo. There will be a fifth dance. Everyone will learn the choreography, but I will chose who does it the day of the competition. Let's get stretching, and moms you are dismissed."

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you want to see happen! Thank's for reading!


	2. Leslie, Cathy, Melissa OH MY!

A/N: Wow, it's been over a month...

Mellisa's POV:

When we all got into the viewing room, Gianna came in with a bucket. "Just incase," she whispered and left. Holly pulled out some Pepto-bismol.

"I have to keep this in here for Nia just in case. Do you want any?" she asked, rubbing my back. I felt sick still, so I nodded.

Kelly walked up, laughing at the sight of me with a bucket. She immediatly put her hand over her mouth trying to stop laughing. "Sorry," she chuckled, sitting next to me.

I took the Pepto and looked as Abby came up. "It's fine," I said to Kelly. She smiled, and Abby sat down next to me.

"What about the girls?" I asked, looking over.

"They are practicing with Gianna. I nodded. Suddenly, my stomach lurched and I threw up the Pepto-bismol and more water. Holly rubbed my back and Abby put my hair up into a ponytail.

"I'll go get some ginger ale," Christi said, walking down the stairs.

I looked up, only to see all of the girls and Gianna looking up at me. "Abby, why don't we go into the den so they don't have to see this," I said, wiping my mouth.

"Sound's good," she said, helping me up.

Brooke's POV:

Maddie, Nia, and I all had solos. We are going to Starbound this weekend. Maddie's solo is called Secret. Nia's is called Mean To Me. My solo is Titanium. I've heard the song by Sia before, but we are using the cover by Madlyn Bayee (A/N: I don't know how do spell her name, sorry!)

Suddenly, Maddie's music stopped and everyone was looking up. I looked up, too.

Melissa got sick again.

Maddie started crying, and Mackenzie ran out of practice. I ran over to Maddie, hugging her and pulling her to find Mackenzie. We walked around and found her with the Seniors. They were all hugging her, and I looked over at Payton. Leslie ran down from the other viewing room, furious.

"Get the little kid out of here!" she screamed. "My daughter finally has a solo, and that little brat runs in here-"

"STOP IT! She's 8! You're the one being a brat!" Payton yelled. She picked up Mackenzie and we both walked back to studio A. I could still here Leslie screaming, and soon enough all of the Seniors were in studio A.

**A/N: You're VERY lucky I didn't stop here... :) the next part gets EXTREMELY interesting!**

**9 months later**

Abby's POV:

This competition is the biggest one yet. We are competing head to head with Candy Apples.

In the last nine months, they have really improved. Payton is at Candy Apples now, Melissa is nine months pregnant.

"First up in the Junior Solo age division is... Maddie with Cry!"

Maddie is doing cry again. She loved the dance, and it really made people cry. Suddenly a scream stopped the hole competition. Cathy was screaming, and I ignored her.

"Shit, it's Melissa!" whispered Kelly, getting up and running to the front of the seats. I followed, and Melissa was grabbing her stomach, gasping in pain.

Maddie ran off the stage and came over to us. The judges ran over, too.

Cathy's POV:

Maddie was performing Cry. She was really talented, and this dance even made me cry. Melissa was passing in front of me when the doubled over in pain. Water was gathering on the floor, and it was running down her leg. I screamed.

Abby, Kelly, and the judges ran over, and I helped Melissa sit down.

Melissa's POV:

I was in labor. I was gasping in air, trying not to scream. An ambulance showed up and took me to the hospital.

Brooke's POV:

After all of the chaos, the competition started again. Maddie performed Cry.

My ankle was throbbing. I didn't want to tell anyone.

The group dance this week was called Sober. The song was by Pink. When we went on, I did a back handspring into a side aerial. The music started and I did a jete leap. I landed on my ankle, but I kept going.

At the end of the dance, I did 10 fouettes (**A/N: I don't know how to spell that, if it's wrong.) **

I fell out of the fouette, and twisted my ankle. I heard a snap, and searing pain ripped through my foot. I ran off stage.


End file.
